


Дредд. Закон суров, но таков закон

by WTF_Urban_and_Yelchin_2017



Category: 2012), 2014), Судья Дредд 3D (Dredd, Умирающий свет (Dying of the Light
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9791189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Urban_and_Yelchin_2017/pseuds/WTF_Urban_and_Yelchin_2017





	

Первую неделю совместной работы Джозеф только и делал, что проверял своего нового напарника на прочность.

К слову, Шульц понравился ему даже больше, чем Андерсон к концу аттестации, но Джозеф всё ещё немного сомневался, что после пережитого Шульц может оказаться пристрастным и пощадить кого-то, кто того не заслуживал, проявив непростительное для Судьи милосердие.

Но вскоре судьба предоставила ему шанс убедиться в своей неправоте.

***

Когда Джозеф и Шульц подъехали к месту очередного вызова и зашли в здание, где совершалось преступление, они поняли, что уже опоздали.

— В заявке фигурировала девушка лет двадцати, но судя по всему, на самом деле тут орудовал целый отряд, — прокомментировал Шульц, оглядывая залитый кровью пол.

Повсюду валялись трупы. Шлемы хладнокровно идентифицировали лица убитых, позволяя Судьям убедиться в том, что все, кто здесь лежал, принадлежали к одной и той же преступной группировке — Зенд. Члены Зенд обвинялись в распространении нелегальной проституции и реализации снимавшегося подпольно особенно извращённого порно: изнасилования, пытки, вивисекция…

Джозеф подошёл к ещё живому бандиту без ноги — тот с ужасом смотрел на собственную оторванную конечность, тихо поскуливая от боли, и отчаянно пытался зажать бедренную артерию, из которой толчками выливалась кровь.

— Где она? — спросил Джозеф, ткнув его в бок носком ботинка. — И что здесь произошло?

— Она убила всех, — всхлипнул бандит, побелевшими от напряжения пальцами цепляясь за культю, — убила, убила, убила…

— Дредд.

Джозеф оглянулся — Шульц стоял, опустив оружие, возле входа в главный зал.

Подойдя к нему, Джозеф проследил направление его взгляда и поморщился от увиденного.

За большим столом, наверное, предназначавшимся для совещаний, стояла миловидная девушка в мясницком фартуке. Совершенно не обращая внимания на появившихся Судей, она занималась снятием кожи с ещё живого мужчины, привязанного к столу, и напевала себе под нос, покачивая в такт головой. Мужчина истошно мычал от боли, но кляп во рту мешал звуку распространяться. Рядом стояло несколько штативов с капельницами, трубки которых тянулись к его локтям — наверняка именно поэтому он и не мог сопротивляться.

Шульц выразительно покашлял, привлекая к себе внимание.

— О, привет, Милт, — улыбнулась ему девушка, аккуратно разрезая переднюю брюшную стенку своей жертвы по белой линии живота*, — у тебя новый напарник?

— Судья Дредд, — кивнул Шульц и представил её Джозефу: — Это Кэролайн Поттс, бывший Судья. Уволилась по собственному желанию пару месяцев назад, была моей напарницей до тебя.

— Эх, не везёт тебе с союзниками, Милт, — Кэролайн спокойно распахнула окровавленные мышцы и деловито зарылась рукой в кишечник жертвы, — сначала Лэйк слетел с катушек на твоей аттестации, потом Каннингем оказался натуральной крысой, теперь вот я иду на смертный приговор…

— Ты просто мстишь, Кэрри, — Шульц привалился плечом к дверному косяку, с интересом наблюдая за тем, как Кэролайн дамскими ножничками вскрывает мошонку лежащему на столе мужчине, — мы подождём, пока ты закончишь.

Джозеф хотел было возразить, но Шульц выразительно постучал по визору шлема, одними губами сказав: «Почитай», и ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как сделать это. А потом, ознакомившись с материалами дела Кэролайн Поттс, Джозеф тоже опустил оружие.

Кэролайн успокоилась только тогда, когда вынула яйца жертвы из мошонки и раздавила их у него перед глазами, с наслаждением слушая его неистовый жалобный скулёж. Затем, вытерев руки о фартук, она выпрямилась и улыбнулась.

— Я готова.

— Кэрри, — Шульц поднял оружие и направил его на Кэролайн, — ты обвиняешься в массовом убийстве и нанесении тяжких телесных повреждений с целью истязания… Это он, да?

Кэролайн кивнула, и Шульц продолжил:

— Приговор — смерть. Привожу в исполнение.

— До встречи в аду, сладкий, — подмигнула ему Кэролайн.

Шульц ласково улыбнулся, спуская курок, а потом, перешагнув через её труп, подошёл ко всё ещё живому мужчине. Сняв с него кляп, Шульц кивнул самому себе.

— Виктор Уайт, вы обвиняетесь в похищении и изнасиловании Судьи Поттс. Приговор — смерть. Привожу в исполнение.

Вторым выстрелом Шульц покончил с ним.

— Вызываю бригаду зачистки, — отрапортовал Дредд по коммуникатору и, отключившись, положил руку Шульцу на плечо.

Тот умиротворённо смотрел на улыбающуюся мёртвую Кэролайн.

— Закон суров, но таков закон, — прошептал он.

Это были традиционные слова Судей над телами тех, кто не стал бы преступником, если бы их успели защитить. Джозеф сам произносил их не раз.

И теперь он верил Шульцу на самом деле.


End file.
